1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for containing a photographic film after development in a film cassette, and to a film cassette for containing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement of containing a developed film in a film cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a laboratory receives an order from a customer for processing a 135-type photographic film after exposure, an exposed film is drawn out of a cassette shell, developed, cut into film pieces of a predetermined length, e.g. of six image frames, inserted in a film sheath, and given back to the customer together with photoprints printed from the developed film. Conventionally, a photofinisher unwinds and separates an exposed film from the cassette shell for developing and printing, and throws the emptied cassette shells away.
However, it is inconvenient to handle film pieces that are cut to a predetermined length, because the film pieces require rather a lot of space. This procedure also is inefficient because a further process is necessary to insert the film pieces in the film sheath, in addition to a process to cut an exposed film in a laboratory into shorter film pieces. Reprinting or extra printing of a developed film cannot be performed efficiently, because separated film pieces are spliced together to form a longer strip. A great number of emptied cassette shells have been thrown away as industrial waste, which is undesirable in view of economy of resources and protection of the environment.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/622,032, filed on Dec. 4, 1990, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, a film containing or preserving method is proposed in which the photographic film is separated from the cassette shell, developed, and wound into the same cassette shell after printing in order to preserve it. However, this method still presents a problem in that insertion of the film leader into the film cassette requires a particular technique, which is restricted by the shape of the spool, the photographic film and the like, and involves great difficulty in actual production.